The Familiar
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to The Familiar wiki! This is an online portal for Mark Z. Danielewski's 27-volume epic: The Familiar. Here you'll find synopses of the currently-available Volumes as well as information on each of the nine protagonists and other characters in their stories. Feel free to add any information you think would be helpful! About The Familiar The Familiar is one story composed of nine stories told over 27 Volumes. The setting of the story ranges from Mexico to Southeast Asia, from Venice, Italy, to Venice, California, with nine lives hanging in the balance, each called upon to make a terrifying choice. They include a therapist-in-training grappling with daughters as demanding as her patients; an ambitious East L.A. gang member contracted for violence; two scientists on the run from an organization powerful beyond imagining; plus a recovering addict in Singapore; and a programmer near Silicon Beach whose game engine might unleash consequences far exceeding the entertainment he intends. At the very heart, though, is a twelve-year-old girl named Xanther who one rainy day in May sets out with her father to get a dog, only to end up trying to save a creature as fragile as it is dangerous... which will change not only her life and the lives of those she has yet to encounter, but this world, too - or at least the world we think we know and the future we take for granted. Current Volumes # [http://the-familiar.wikia.com/wiki/Volume_1:_One_Rainy_Day_in_May Volume 1: One Rainy Day In May]'' (May 2015) # [http://the-familiar.wikia.com/wiki/Volume_2:_Into_the_Forrest Volume 2: ''Into the Forest]'' (October 2015) # [http://the-familiar.wikia.com/wiki/Volume_3:_Honeysuckle_%26_Pain Volume 3: ''Honeysuckle & Pain]'' (June 2016) # [http://the-familiar.wikia.com/wiki/Volume_4:_Hades Volume 4: ''Hades]'' '' (February 2017) # [http://the-familiar.wikia.com/wiki/Volume_5:_Redwood Volume 5: Redwood]'' '' (October 2017) Additional Reading * "Clip 4" by Realic S. Tarnen with notes by Caroline Weld * Parable #9 - The Hopeless Animal and the End of Nature * Parable #8 - Z is for Zoo (or Transgressing Barriers Against Creative Survival) Protagonists * Xanther Ibrahim: A 12-year-old girl living in Los Angeles, California. * Astair Ibrahim: A therapist-in-training living in Los Angeles, California. * Anwar Ibrahim: A programmer and game designer living in Los Angeles, California. * Lutéro Perez: A ruthless and ambitious gang member from East Los Angeles, California. Referred to almost exclusively as Luther. * Özgür Yıldırım: A detective operating in Los Angeles, California. Commonly referred to as Oz. * Shnorhk Zildjian: A humble taxi driver living in Los Angeles, California. * Jingjing: A recovering addict living in Singapore. * Isandòrno: A quiet man working his way through Mexico. * The Wizard: A scientist on the lam, last seen in Atlanta, Georgia. Her full name is Dr. Catherine Aa’ala Stern but she is referred to almost exclusively as Cas. Additional Characters * The Cat - An ancient kitten currently residing with the Ibrahim family. * Realic S. Tarnen - The author of "Clip 4" and an associate of Cas and Bobby. * Senex '- A man of taste residing in Venice, Italy. * 'rawrgrl - A poetic and cryptic texter. * Recluse - A dangerous man who is pursuing Cas and her associates. * Mefisto Dazine - A brilliant programmer. * The Animals - Each Volume ends with a short chapter about an animal. Volume 1 featured Oria the Owl, Volume 2 featured Marvin the Markhor, and Volume 3 featured Lexi the Polar Bear. * The Narcons - Narrative devices which add comments and clarifications throughout The Familiar. Page By Page Annotations Volume 1 Annotations Volume 2 Annotations Volume 3 Annotations Volume 4 Annotations Volume 5 Annotations Locations A Google Map of Locations